warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
SNOWKIT SPEAKS: A Cruel Death
Warning: This is a fan fiction based on the layout of the Field Guide Series. If you like it please tell me, or if I need to expand it tell me that to please :) I never questioned my life in the forest, in ThunderClan. I was born deaf, I could never hear, and never understand my clan mates. But, now I'm in StarClan, I can hear clearly now, and I am happy, but I remember my last moments in ThunderClan all too well. I remember seeing my father yowling for me in the shrubs, as well as a few other cats, fear blazed in his amber eyes, as well as distress while other cats just crouched helplessly among ferns and small rocks, there eyes burned like fire, like cold fire. Fire that was fueld by grief not anger. Like ice neadles stabbing me from everyside. I couldn't see my mother, but soon a blazing talon scewered through me. With on sharp breath - I was dead. As my spirit crept out of my physical body, I could see a hawk fluttering above my head, gusts of wind made my fur ripple in the sky. The bird was gripping a lifeless, white body, scarlet blood trickled where talons broke through the skin, and scarlet raindrops pattered the dust ground. Only later I realised it was me. A big golden tom padded up to me, his pelt glowed like stars, and his mist swirled around hidden paws. The tom ducked his head to speak to me. "Hello little one," he meowed, "I'm Lionheart, I'm your brother, and a queen is waiting to take care of you." "But I want my mother!" I squeaked. "Don't worry, come with me, and she will be with you soon enough" His eyes were warm, and he licked me between the ears before I stumbled toward him on tiny paws. The tom pushed his muzzle under my belly, and I slid down his maned neck and landed on his back with a thud. "Where are you taking me?" I asked. The golden tomcat smiled at me. "To safety," and with that, I road off toward the sun, and to StarClan. Many moons later my kin avenged me. I am grateful, for that, he struck the bird to the ground streaked with mud, claws sheathed. Thank you, Brambleclaw. So that is why I am who I am, Snowkit, I will never grow old or have kits of my own, I will never become a warrior or have even one apprentice. I am Snowkit, not Snowpelt or Snowclaw . . . Snowkit. The forgotten cat. However, I'd like to say some things about some cats. Bluestar: You told my mother I would have no life, I could have been a medicine cat, why didn't you tell her I would be Cinderpelts apprentice, I could have been! Or even a loner, being a loner, with Ravenpaw and Barely, living some life is better than living no life at all, or even a kittypet, my twolegs would take care of me! But to be honest, I never really understood the warrior code, I was never taught it anyway. Though I admire you in some way. You gave your kits up for your leadership, if my mother moved me somewhere to take care of me, I could still be alive . . . but she didn't. Cinderpelt: Thanks for giving my mother some hope, but no herb could cure me. Bluestar gave you hope, and a life. Why? You were given two lives, two chances, and a warrior name, two times over. Why wasn't I given a second chance? You lived long past kithood, you even had an had an apprentice . . . twice. Why didn't I live. Jayfeather: '''Jayfeather, you are blind, but you were still given hope, you were given a ''life. ''I wasn't. '''Longtail: '''You are blind, just like Jayfeather, but given a chance, you even made it to be an elder, its so unfair . . . I didn't have a chance. Why didn't I? . . . Why? '''Speckletail: '''My mother, the one closest to my heart, you tried to train me, and thank you, but you did the wrong thing. You were blinded by disbelief, if you would admit my deafness, you could of moved me, to Ravenpaw or Barely or even to Princess, but you didn't. '''Ravenpaw: You had another chance, to live. If you would of stayed in ThunderClan you would of died, at the claws of Tigerclaw. I wish I could be like you . . . but I never will be. Yellowfang: Even hear, Yellowfang, in StarClan, you havn't apologised yet. Warning: I would like to give some credit to Darkhallows, for letting me have this idea ( If its not alright just tell me an I'll delete it :D )